


These are the nights

by jyap5



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyap5/pseuds/jyap5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsword has recently married Aisha, however because of one letter, he must abandon the life he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	These are the nights

These are the nights  
The sun streamed through the window, waking me. I yawned once and sat up from bed. Lying next to me was Aisha’s peaceful face, still sleeping. We had recently been married, and are now on our honeymoon. Smiling, I gently shook her awake.  
"Wakey Wakey sleepy head."  
Aisha grumbled before turning around. I chuckled. "I'll go make breakfast."  
I got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen. There was a letter on the table, addressed to me. Aisha must have left it on the table for me. I grabbed the small envelope and tore open the top.  
"Dear Elsword,  
We need you here. I know you just started your honeymoon, but our forces are being pushed back. We need you to fight this war with us.  
Raven"  
I stared at it for what seemed like hours.  
"Elsword?" Aisha asked.  
I quickly turned around putting the letter behind me. "Yes Aisha?"  
She looked worried. "Is something wrong?"  
I shook my head. "It's nothing…I just been thinking."  
At first she seemed suspicious, but in the end she smiled as if nothing was wrong. "Okay. Let's eat breakfast."

The night's breeze blew gently. The leaves rustled softly. I sat at the bottom of the tree, holding Aisha’s head on my chest. She still looked as beautiful as the first day I met her.  
She looked so delicate that I felt if I touch, she would crumble away. Nothing in this world would take my eyes of her. I started to feel the tears slowly falling down my cheek. I wiped them away, trying to not wake Aisha from her sleep.  
"This is my last night." I whispered into my wife’s ear.  
I looked up to the moon, shining brightly.  
"I wish, that the moon will stay in this position forever…"  
But deep down I knew that was impossible.  
Gently I lifted Aisha's head and moved from underneath her. Slowly I leaned her body on the side of the tree. I took the note which I had made during the afternoon and placed it on her lap.  
"I'm sorry Aisha. Please understand. I wanted this night to go on forever…but time isn't letting this night go on."  
I knew she couldn't hear me, but I still spoke those words. I leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead before letting another tear fall down my cheek. Crying I turned around and walked away from the tree. From Aisha. From the life which I just got use to. From the future that I will never see. Securing my sword on my back, I left without looking back. My vision was now teary, and blurred.  
Behind me, the sun rose engulfing everything in its beautiful golden light. But I didn’t turn to look at it…Because for once, I wished it never rose.  
Because these are the nights which I wished would never end.


End file.
